1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to therapeutic methods of preventing and treating the damage and resulting disease state in mammals caused by mammalian cells involved in the inflammatory response resulting in undesired respiratory bursting, production of enzymes and cellular signaling agents in mammalian cells. This invention also pertains to compositions used in the therapeutic methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reactive oxygen species are generated by cells in response to inter alia aerobic metabolism, catabolism of drugs, toxins and other xenobiotics, ultraviolet and x-ray radiation and the respiratory burst of phagocytic cells (such as white blood cells) to kill invading bacteria and in response to foreign bodies. Hydrogen peroxide, for example, is produced during respiration of most living organisms especially by stressed and living cells.
These active oxygen species can injure cells. An important example of such damage is lipid peroxidation which involves the oxidative degradation of unsaturated lipids. Lipid peroxidation is highly detrimental to membrane structure and function and can cause numerous cytopathological effects. Cells defend against lipid peroxidation by producing radical scavengers such as superoxide dismutase, catalase, and peroxidase. Injured cells have a decreased ability to produce radical scavengers. Excess hydrogen peroxide can react with DNA to cause backbone breakage, produce mutations, and alter and liberate bases. Hydrogen peroxide can also react with pyrimidines to open the 5, 6-double bond. This reaction inhibits the ability of pyrimidines to hydrogen bond to complementary bases, Hallaender et al. (1971). Such oxidative biochemical injury can result in the loss of cellular membrane integrity, reduced enzyme activity, changes in transport kinetics, changes in membrane lipid content, and leakage of potassium ions, amino acids, and other cellular material.
The production of reactive oxygen intermediates has been suggested to cause many skin, tissue, and organ disorders such as atherosclerosis, arthritis, cytotoxicity, skin inflammation, photoaging, wrinkling, actinic keratosis, tumor formation, cancer, hypertension, Parkinson's disease, lung disease, and heart disease. The role of active oxygen radicals in promoting tumors has been proposed based on the findings that (a) tumor promoters increase the level of oxygen radicals, (b) many free radical generating systems promote tumors, and (c) certain antioxidants inhibit the biochemical effects of tumor promoters.
In Vitro, reactive oxygen intermediates can be generated in cellular culture media by autooxidation and photooxidation of media components. During excision and storage, transplant organs can suffer oxidative injuries which result in the loss of cellular membrane integrity and shorten the usable life of the organ.
When cells are stressed by oxidative injury, a resuscitation step is necessary to recondition the cells. Antioxidants have been shown to inhibit damage associated with active oxygen species. For example, pyruvate and other alpha-ketoacids have been reported to react rapidly and stoichiometrically with hydrogen peroxide to protect cells from cytolytic effects, O'Donnell-Tormey et al., J. Exp. Med., 165, pp. 500-514 (1987).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,098 issued to Nath discloses a method to arrest or prevent acute kidney failure by administration of a non-toxic pyruvate salt to a patient in need of such treatment.
The Nath invention provides a therapeutic method comprising administration of an amount of pyruvate salt to a patient experiencing, or in danger of, acute renal failure. The pyruvate salt, preferably sodium pyruvate, is preferably dispersed or dissolved in a pharmaceutically acceptable liquid carrier and administered parenterally in an amount effective to arrest or prevent said acute renal failure, thus permitting restoration of normal kidney function. In some cases, the pyruvate may be infused directed into the kidney or into the proximal renal arterial circulation. The method is effective to prevent or counteract acute kidney failure due to a wide variety of causes, including, but not limited to, traumatic injury, including burn injury and obstruction; reperfusion following ischemia, inflammatory glomerulonephritis, and sepis, e.g. due to gram negative bacterial infection.
Martin et al., 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,370, discloses therapeutic compositions for preventing and reducing injury to mammalian cells and increasing the resuscitation rate of injured mammalian cells. In one embodiment, the therapeutic composition comprises (a) pyruvate selected from the group consisting of pyruvic acid, pharmaceutically acceptable salts of pyruvic acid, and mixtures thereof, (b) an antioxidant, and (c) a mixture of saturated and unsaturated fatty acids wherein the fatty acids are those fatty acids required for the resuscitation of injured mammalian cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,697 issued to Miller et al., discloses a method for orally administering a therapeutically effective amount of a pyruvate precursor to a mammal to improve insulin resistance, lower lasting insulin levels and reduce fat gain.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,920,835, 3,984,556, and 3,988,470, all issued to Van Scott et al. disclose methods for treating acne, dandruff, and palmar keratosis, respectively, which consist of applying to the affected area a topical composition comprising from about 1% to about 20% of a lower aliphatic compound containing from two to six carbon atoms selected from the group consisting of alpha-hydroxyacids, alpha-ketoacids and esters thereof, and 3-hydroxybutryic acid in a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. The aliphatic compounds include pyruvic acid and lactic acid.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,105,783 and 4,197,316, both issued to Yu et al., disclose a method and composition, respectively, for treating dry skin which consists of applying to the affected area a topical composition comprising from about 1% to about 20% of a compound selected from the group consisting of amides and ammonium salts of alpha-hydroxyacids, beta-hydroxyacids, and alpha-ketoacids in a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. The compounds include the amides and ammonium salts of pyruvic acid and lactic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,599, issued to Van Scott et al., discloses a method for treating actinic and nonactinic skin keratoses which consists of applying to the affected area a topical composition comprising an effective amount of a compound selected from the group consisting of alpha-hydroxyacids, beta-hydroxyacids, and alpha-ketoacids in a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. The acidic compounds include pyruvic acid and lactic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,852, issued to Wildnauer et al., discloses a composition for treating skin which comprises the alpha-hydroxyacids, beta-hydroxyacids, and alpha-ketoacids disclosed above by Van Scott et al. in combination with C3-C8 aliphatic alcohols.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,166, issued to Veech, discloses an electrolyte solution which comprises a mixture of L-lactate and pyruvate in a ratio from 20:1 to 1:1, respectively, or a mixture of D-beta-hydroxybutyrate and acetoacetate, in a ratio from 6:1 to 0.5:1, respectively.
Sodium pyruvate has been reported to reduce the number of erosions, ulcers, and hemorrhages on the gastric mucosa in guinea pigs and rats caused by acetylsalicylic acid. The analgesic and antipyretic properties of acetylsalicylic acid were not impaired by sodium pyruvate, Puschmann, Arzneimittelforschung, pp. 410-415 and 415-416 (1983).
Pyruvate has been reported to exert a positive inotropic effect in stunned myocardium, which is a prolonged ventricular dysfunction following brief periods of coronary artery occlusions which does not produce irreversible damage, Mentzer et al., Ann.Surg., 209, pp. 629-633 (1989).
Pyruvate has been reported to produce a relative stabilization of left ventricular pressure and work parameter and to reduce the size of infarctions. Pyruvate improves resumption of spontaneous beating of the heart and restoration of normal rates and pressure development, Bunger et al., J. Mol. Cell. Cardiol., 18, pp. 423-438 (1986), Mochizuki et al., J. Physiol. (Paris), 76, pp. 805-812 (1980), Regitz et al., Cardiovasc, Res., 15, pp. 652-658 (1981), Giannelli et al., Ann. Thorac. Surg., 21 pp. 386-396.(1976).
Sodium pyruvate has been reported to act as an antagonist to cyanide intoxication (presumably through the formation of cyanohydrin) and to protect against the lethal effects of sodium sulfide and to retard the onset and development of functional, morphological, and biochemical measures of acrylamide neuropathy of axons, Schwartz et al., Toxicol. Appl. Pharmacol., 50 pp. 437-442 (1979), Sabri, et al., Brain Res., 483, pp. 1-11 (1989).
A chemotherapeutic cure of advanced L1210 leukemia has been reported using sodium pyruvate to restore abnormally deformed red blood cells to normal. The deformed red blood cells prevented adequate drug delivery to tumor cells, Cohen, Cancer Chemother, Pharmacol., 5, pp. 175-179 (1981).
Primary cultures of heterotopic tracheal transplant exposed in vivo to 7, 12-dimethylbenz(a)anthracene were reported to be successfully maintained in enrichment medium supplemented with sodium pyruvate along with cultures of interleukin-2 stimulated peripheral blood lymphocytes, and plasmacytomas and hybridomas, pig embryos, and human blastocysts, Shacter, J. Immunol. Methods, 99, pp. 259-270 (1987), Marchok, et al., Cancer Res., 37, pp 1811-1821 (1977), Davis, J. Reprod. Fertil. Suppl., 33, pp. 115-124 (1985), Okamoto et al., No To Shinkei, 38, pp. 593-598 (1986), Cohen et al., J. In Vitro Fert. Embryo Transfer, 2, pp.59-64 (1985).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,158,057, 4,351,835, 4,415,576, and 4,645,764, all issued to Stanko, disclose methods for preventing the accumulation of fat in the liver of a mammal due to the ingestion of alcohol, for controlling weight in a mammal, for inhibiting body fat while increasing protein concentration in a mammal, and for controlling the deposition of body fat in a living being, respectively. The methods comprise administering to the mammal a therapeutic mixture of pyruvate and dihydroxyacetone, and optionally riboflavin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,937, issued to Stanko, discloses a method for controlling the weight gain of a mammal which comprises administering to the mammal a therapeutically effective amount of pyruvate, and optionally riboflavin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,479, issued to Stanko, discloses a method for controlling the weight gain of a mammal which comprises administering to the mammal a therapeutically effective amount of dihydroxyacetone, and optionally riboflavin and pyruvate.
Rats fed a calcium-oxalate lithogenic diet including sodium pyruvate were reported to develop fewer urinary calculi (stones) than control rats not given sodium pyruvate, Ogawa et al., Hinvokika Kivo, 32, pp. 1341-1347 (1986).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,375, issued to Houlsby, discloses a method for sterilizing surfaces which come into contact with living tissue. The method comprises sterilizing the surface with aqueous hydrogen peroxide and then neutralizing the surface with pyruvic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,982, issued to Tauda et. al., discloses a method for decomposing hydrogen peroxide by reacting the hydrogen peroxide with a phenol or aniline derivative in the presence of peroxidase.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,917, issued to Lindstrom et al., discloses an irrigation solution which comprises Eagle's Minimum Essential Medium with Earle's salts, chondroitin sulfate, a buffer solution, 2-mercaptoethanol, and a pyruvate. The irrigation solution may optionally contain ascorbic acid and alpha-tocopherol. U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,586, issued to Lindstrom et al., discloses an irrigation solution which comprises a balanced salt solution, chondroitin sulfate, a buffer solution, 2-mercaptoethanol, sodium bicarbonate or dextrose, a pyruvate, a sodium phosphate buffer system, and cystine. The irrigation solution may optionally contain ascorbic acid and gamma-tocopherol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,069, issued to Bissett et al., discloses a photoprotective composition comprising (a) a sorbohydroxamic acid, (b) an antiflammatory agent selected from steroidal anti-inflammatory agents and a natural anti-inflammatory agent, and (c) a topical carrier. Fatty acids may be present as an emollient. U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,071, issued to Bissett et al., discloses a photoprotective composition comprising (a) a tocopherol or tocopherol ester radical scavenger, (b) an anti-inflammatory agent selected from steroidal anti-inflammatory agents and a natural anti-inflammatory agent, and (c) a topical carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,072, issued to Bissett et al., discloses a topical composition comprising not more than 25% tocopherol sorbate in a topical carrier.
The addition of sodium pyruvate to bacterial and yeast systems has been reported to inhibit hydrogen peroxide production, enhance growth, and protect the systems against the toxicity of reactive oxygen intermediates. The optimum ratio of unsaturated to saturated fatty acids contained within chicken fat enhanced membrane repair and reduced cytotoxicity. The antioxidants glutathione and thioglycollate reduced the injury induced by oxygen radical species, Martin, Ph.D. thesis, (1987-89).
While the above therapeutic compositions and methods are reported to inhibit the production of reactive oxygen intermediates, none of the compositions and methods treats the damage and resulting disease state in mammals caused by undesired respiratory bursting, production of enzymes and cellular signaling agents in mammalian cells.